The Adventures of The Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House
The Adventures of The Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House is an American live-action television series created by Mitchell Kriegman. It a spin-off of the 2001 film The Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House. It originally aired on NBC three seasons beginning July 20, 2002 43 episodes by the Jim Henson Company until 2003 on NBC, and the 38 episodes by The Walt Disney Company aired on November 25, 2006 on Disney Channel. Season 1 Episodes (NBC) * Episode 101: When Pants Attack, July 20, 2002 * Episode 102: Normal Frog / Birth of a Salesman, September 6, 2002 * Episode 103: Brobot / The Big Pinch, September 13, 2002 * Episode 104: Granny Baby / Time Is Money, September 20, 2002 * Episode 105: Raise the Oozy Scab / I Dream of Kermit, September 27, 2002 * Episode 106: Kermit on Ice / Battle of the Band, October 4, 2002 * Episode 107: See Kermit Run / Trading Faces, October 14, 2002 * Episode 108: The Phantom of Muppetland / My Frog, the Hamster, October 30, 2002 * Episode 109: Hall Monster / Hypno-Birthday To You, November 1, 2002 * Episode 110: Krunch Time / Subsitute Creature, November 15, 2002 * Episode 111: Safety First / Crime Gonzo Investigation, November 30, 2002 * Episode 112: Journey to the Center of Fozzie / Aaughh!! Wilderness!!, January 31, 2003 * Episode 113: Party at Frog's / Ultra Gonzo, February 17, 2003 * Episode 114: Broadcast Blues / Professor Calamitous, I Presume, March 14, 2003 * Episode 115-116: The Eggpire Strikes Back, April 25, 2003 * Episode 117: Maximum Floyd / Sleepless in Muppetville, May 17, 2003 * Episode 118: Make Room for Froggy-O, June 6, 2003 * Episode 119: A Beautiful Mine, August 1, 2003 * Episode 120: Sorry, Wrong Era, September 5, 2003 (season one finale) Season 2 Episodes (8 Episodes on NBC and 13 more Episodes on Disney Channel) * Episode 201: Beach Party Mummy, September 19, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 202: The Muppetville 9 / Grumpy Young Men, October 3, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 203-204: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (movie), October 13, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 205: Nightmare in Muppetville, October 29, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 206: Monster Hunt / Kermit for President, November 11, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 207: Return of the Nanobots, November 14, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 208: Holly Jolly Kermit, December 8, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 209: Love Potion 976/J, February 14, 2004 (NBC) * Episode 210: Fozzie's Brian, March 8, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 211: Maternorton Knows Best / Send in the Clones, March 9, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 212: The Great Egg Heist / The Feud, March 10, 2004 (Disney Cannel) * Episode 213: Out, Darn Spotlight, March 11, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 214: The Junkman Cometh, March 12, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 215: Foul Bull / The Science Fair Affair, March 26, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 216: Men at Work, May 26, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 217: The Mighty Bears / Billon Dollar Frog, June 7, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 218-220: Win Lose and Kaboom (movie), July 9, 2004 (Disney Channel) (season two finale) Season 3 Episodes (Disney Channel) * Episode 301-302: Attack of the Twonkies (movie), November 11, 2004 * Episode 303: The N-Men, November 27, 2004 * Episode 304: Lights! Camera! Danger!, November 27, 2004 * Episode 305: Fundemonium, May 24, 2005 * Episode 306: Stranded, May 26, 2005 * Episode 307: Kermit Goes to College, May 27, 2005 * Episode 308: The Tomorrow Frogs, June 17, 2005 * Episode 309-310: The League of Villians (movie), June 18, 2005 * Episode 311: Who's Your Mommy / Clash of the Cousins, June 20, 2005 * Episode 312: My Big Fat Spy Wedding, July 22, 2005 * Episode 313: Crouching Kermit, Hidden Gonzo, November 18, 2005 * Episode 314: The Incredible Shrinking Town, January 23, 2006 * Episode 315: One of Us / Vanishing Act, January 24, 2006 * Episode 316: The Trouble with Clones, January 25, 2006 * Episode 317: The Evil Beneath / Fozzie Bear, Bear Genius, January 26, 2006 * Episode 318: Who Framed Kermit the Frog / Flippy, January 27, 2006 * Episode 319: How to Sink a Sub / Lady Sings the News, November 17, 2006 * Episode 320: King of Mars, November 25, 2006 * Episode 321: El Magnifico (episode) / Best in Show, November 25, 2006 (season three finale) Category:Muppet tv shows Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:The Walt Disney Company